User blog:Cartoonprincess/**New Fanfic**
Okay, well I hate to be like everybody else and write a fanfic, but these ideas have kind of been flooding to me, for the past few days, so then I was like, "What the heck! Why not, right?!" This is going to be kind of rough, since I'm writing it on the spot. Hope you like it!!! :) Sam was eagerly anticipating the end of class. It was Friday, and everyone at Ridgeway knew that Friday night was iCarly night. Sam herself had always been up for a new iCarly, but lately, it had become extremely important to her. She and Freddie were spending less and less time together outside of the webshow, and she struggled to think of a reason why. They had always been close friends...well, close enough, anyway. Freddie even said so at her birthday party. However, in the past few months, Freddie seemed to be drifting away from that, and whenever they were together, he seemed to keep more of a distance from her. As much as she hated to admit it, Sam was deeply hurt and offended by this. Other than Carly, Freddie was her only friend. He was one of the only ones who truly understood her. More importantly, she knew that she could always come to him when she needed help. Even so, she couldn't stop herself from being mean to him. It had become impulsive, and she felt it was the only way she could connect to him. The bell finally rang. Sam rushed out of the classroom, desperately. She didn't even bother to stop by her house, first. She was especially concerned because she had not seen Carly or Freddie, all day. She anxiously wondered where they could be. Sam was panting by the time she had finally gotten to Bushwell Plaza. Sweat was rolling down her forehead, and her face was red and blotchy. When she got to the hallway, she was surprised to see the door was open. She casually walked in. Sam already found it odd that Spencer was not there to greet her, like he usually was. "SPENCER??!!" she yelled. No one answered. Perplexed, and a bit annoyed, Sam decided to go upstairs to Carly's room and just wait there for somebody to come. They're fine. She reassured herself. They would never miss iCarly. As she walked up the steps, she started hearing noises. Giggles, satisfied groans; but also a slight moaning that sounded very uncomfortable. Oh, no! Sam thought. That better not be... She opened the door to find that her worst fears had been realized. Carly quickly released her lips from Freddie's, when she realized Sam was there; her face red. She yelped, "SAM!!??" Freddie looked terrified, as well as embarrassed. Sam covered her mouth in shock. She ran away in tears. Freddie screamed at the top of his lungs. "SAM!!!" Okay, next we'll see Freddie and Carly's smoochy side of the story!!! LOL! Don't worry Seddiers, I would never end this story with Creddie! (No offense, Creddiers!!!) Category:Blog posts